Dear Freddie, Please Come Back
by Ultimate Potterhead99
Summary: Ginny is writing letters to her brother Fred, who was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. See how Freddie's death affected the Weasley family through the eyes of the youngest, and only female, Weasley.
1. Missing You

Dear Freddie,  
>We miss you. I wish you could come home. It hasn't really sunk in that you're gone. I think we all keep expecting you to come walking up the garden path, grinning.<br>The house seems so empty. No one laughs anymore. Especially not George. He's heartbroken Freddie, it's like half of him is missing. He hasn't been to the shop for months. He sits in your room and cries. Its awful without you Freddie.  
>The other day, we were all sitting down for dinner and Mum looked at your seat and asked "Where's Fred?" Then she realised. It took an hour for her to stop crying, but George didn't come back downstairs for the rest of the day.<br>Even Ron cries. I went into his room to tell him breakfast was ready this morning, and I found him sat on his bed, crying and hugging one of your old jumpers.  
>Please come back to us Freddie, we're not a family without you...why did you have to be taken from us?<br>I have to go, I'm starting to cry again and I don't want to ruin my letter to you.  
>We love you Freddie, and we won't ever, never forget you<br>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxxxx


	2. Why Did You Leave Us?

Dear Freddie,  
>Months have passed and yet it feels like it was only yesterday when you were taken from us.<br>We miss you so so much Freddie, it's cruel that you're no longer with us. The family isn't complete. Your seat at the table is always empty, your toothbrush is collecting dust in the bathroom. George won't let anyone touch anything that was yours. He's kept your bed exactly how you left it and hasn't touched a single thing in your part of the bedroom. But I saw him the other day. He was sat on your bed, hugging your old teddy bear (remember him? Yours was Gred and George's was Forge) and crying. He kept whimpering "why Fred?"  
>He misses you Freddie. You've always been inseparable, the longest time you were ever apart was less than 5 minutes. But now you're not here Freddie and he can't cope. It's too much for him, Freddie, please, only you can comfort him, he needs you Freddie, you're his other half, without you...well he's not complete... Can't you talk to him Freddie? Let him know you're there for him? There must be a way to show him you're still there...in his heart, in all of our hearts.<br>Still missing you Freddie, the hurt hasn't gone yet...  
>Love you,<br>from your little sister Ginny xxxx


	3. The Hurt Isn't Going, Freddie

Dear Freddie,  
>The hurt isn't going, it's still here. Every time someone says your name, everytime I see something of yours, everytime I hear laughter, it makes me think of you Freddie. It makes me cry.<br>Do you remember when I was a toddler? Whenever I was upset, you and George used to make me laugh. You two were the only people who could make me smile no matter what had happened. I wish you were here to do that now, Freddie, but you're not.  
>I wish I could go back in time, back to when we were all growing up, back to when everything was okay. We'd play in the garden, we'd go to Diagon Alley, we'd laugh and be happy. I wish it was like that now, Freddie, I wish it was like that now.<br>Can't you take the hurt away Freddie? I want my big brother back.  
>Still missing you Freddie. Still finding it hard to believe you're gone.<br>Love you Freddie, always, I promise  
>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxx<p> 


	4. Why You Freddie? Why You?

Dear Freddie,  
>Why sdid you have to die? Why did you have to leave us? Your death is tearing the family apart Freddie, no one's cheerful anymore. Everyone just goes about their business silently, crying most of the time.<br>They say time is the best healer. Ha! What do they know? You died 6 months ago, and the pain is still here, it's still hurting Freddie.  
>I wish you could come back to us Freddie, but deep down, I know you can't, but you're rooting for us to stay strong, and carry on for you. I'll try Freddie, I promise.<br>That won't stop me missing you though, I miss you every day. I even miss the mornings when you and George used to sneak into my room and wake me up by shooting jets of water at me from your wands!  
>I'll keep my chin up for you, just like you always told me to.<br>Love you and miss you forever  
>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxx<p> 


	5. No-One Laughs Anymore

Dear Freddie,  
>Do you still remember us? We remember you. No one laughs anymore Freddie. Laughing reminds us all of you...of how things used to be. The house is silent. It scares me Freddie. I wish you were here to make me smile again, like you used to, I wish you could take the hurt away, but you can't. No one can. Not even George.<br>I still miss you Freddie, every day.  
>I'm trying to be brave Freddie, really I am. But it's painful, knowing you're not coming back.<br>You're still in my heart Freddie, in all our hearts.  
>We still love you Freddie, always,<br>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxx


	6. It's Been A Year

Dear Freddie  
>it's exactly a year since you were taken from us. Slowly and painfully, we're all coming to terms with things. We all still miss you though. That hurt will never fully heal, that pain will stay with us forever.<br>Harry asked me to marry him and I accepted. The wedding was a few weeks ago. It was one of the happiest days of my life, but also one of the saddest because you weren't there to share it.  
>Harry says the pain will go. He says that you'd want me to carry on as normal. And somewhere deep down I know he's right. But it doesn't make it any easier. I still miss you.<br>I wish you were here big brother. I wish you were here.  
>I'll stay strong for you Freddie, I promise.<br>Love you forever  
>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxxx<p> 


	7. End of the Diary

Dear Freddie,  
>I still miss you like crazy, but Harry thinks it's time that I closed my diary and tried to move on.<br>So this is the last diary entry that I'm going to write to you, but I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to stop missing you and that this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop wishing you were still here. I'll never stop wishing that.  
>You were always there for me Freddie, and I know you're still here, in my heart.<br>I'll miss you forever Freddie, I love you.  
>Keep watching over us, especially George, your death was hardest for him.<br>One day we'll all be reunited, but until then I'm going to miss you.  
>See you soon Freddie, wishing you were still with us,<br>Love from your little sister Ginny xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
